


Seung Gil's new pet

by thisiseclair



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birds, Fan Art, Fanart, Pets, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 17:39:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11741922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisiseclair/pseuds/thisiseclair





	Seung Gil's new pet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rodinia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lee Seung Gil Week 2017](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396418) by [Zetal (Rodinia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal). 



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/happyeclair/36301061831/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
